It is known in the prior art to package fragile objects in cardboard boxes, particularly by disposing one or more bolsters between the interior walls of the packing and the packed or packaged product. The bolsters have two main functions. First, they keep the product away from the walls, to keep forces that would ruin the outer package from reaching the product, as in a glancing blow in which the shock energy in the direction of the impact on the product is not overly high. Second, such bolsters serve as shock absorbers in certain cases. It is understood that in general the economic importance of a package goes far beyond its merely industrial aspect. However, very elaborate apparatus has been invented for specific products exposed to particular environments. Hence the packaging of the product sold makes for a very high added value.
However, in a broader sense, fragile products are not at present protected by particularly heavy-duty packing.